


Chances

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalimar is frustrated and Jesse has a talk with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #9 on the mxficlets community: Changes

Jesse looked up from his computer terminal as a body slumped heavily into the chair beside his workstation. Scowling, Shalimar draped her legs over one of the arms of the chair. She radiated frustration and anger.

"Rough day?" he inquired, knowing what had triggered her mood. Shalimar turned her scowl on him, one of her legs swinging wildly over the arm of the chair.

"No."

Jesse turned back to the computer trying not to smile. He had a pretty good idea what was bothering her. He continued to work, the quiet sound of his typing filling the silence between them.

"Let me guess, you were flirting with Adam again, he seemed interested then he quickly backed off," Jesse said, looking up from his terminal. Shalimar growled, her eyes turning yellow for a moment. Unable to stop himself, Jesse grinned at her.

"You know you might have better luck if you approach Adam the way you usually approach any man you are seriously attracted to."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jesse?" Shalimar stood up and began to pace.

"You and Adam have been dancing around one another for years now yet neither of you has done anything about it. Adam, I can understand not pushing a relationship, but you I don't understand. I've watched you with others like Brennan. When you want to become involved you don't take no for answer. You throw yourself into a relationship, holding nothing back."

"This is different, Jesse."

"Is it because of Adam's past."

"No!" Shalimar turned on him, temper flaring. "What Adam did in his past was long ago. He's different now."

"What are you afraid of, Shalimar? Why do you always back off even though you know Adam is just as attracted to you and cares for you as much as you care for him?" Jesse held her eyes for a long moment.

Shalimar was the first to break eye contact, dropping back into the chair. "Everything would change between us, Jesse. Not just between Adam and me but with the rest of the team. I'm afraid of what might happen if it doesn't work out. I don't want to lose what I have with him right now."

Jesse got up and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her. "And if it works out? The team will deal with it just as we have with any other changes in our lives."

Shalimar was quiet for long time. Jesse rested his hands on her knees, waiting patiently. Finally she sighed, glancing at Jesse. Uncertainty shone in her eyes and Jesse squeezed her knees in response, offering her his silent support.

"Think about it, Shal. About just exactly what is between you and Adam, and how much you will kick yourself if you don't even try."

Shalimar snorted, lips curving upwards slightly. She glanced over in the general direction of Adam's lab then back at Jesse. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Jesse rose and went back to his computer. As he started working again he glanced up at Shalimar. A distant look was on her face as she gazed sightlessly towards the lab.


End file.
